


The Origins of 'Get Help'

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor, Loki is Not Amused, Origin Story, Plans, Pre-Thor (2011), Short One Shot, Thor Is Very Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Basically the title.





	The Origins of 'Get Help'

“We’re never getting out of here.”

 

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Loki!”

 

“Do YOU have any ideas that will get us past those guards without grievous injuries?”

 

Loki hated Thor’s idea of ‘adventures’. It almost always ended in him saving everyone, and he did not like all the collateral damage and killing that always happened. This time, Thor had dragged Loki to Vanaheim to attack a bandit hideout, and there were far too many guards for the two of them to handle. And they hadn’t brought anyone else with them.

 

“I know! We’ll pretend you’re injured, and I can yell, “Get help!” and throw you into the guards, which will distract them,” Thor said excitedly.

 

“That sounds humiliating; can’t we just go home?” Loki moaned.

 

Somehow, Thor managed to talk him into it. And it worked, oddly enough. The bandits were dealt with, and they were able to make their way back to Asgard.

 

“Thor?”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m going to set you on fire if you ever make me do that again.”

 

Thor just grinned at him.

 

**_Several centuries later…._ ** “I’m not doing ‘Get Help’.”

 

Thor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.


End file.
